Manually operated rock crushers are generally known in the art. Typically, manually operated bar(s) or lever(s) are rotated upwards to move one plate closer to another plate and in position with respect to the other plate to cause crushing of rocks placed between the two plates. One known manually operated rock crusher is called the “Crazy Crusher” (trademarked) and is described at crazycrusher.com and manufactured by GoldQuest, LLC of Arizona. Manually operated rock crushers may be difficult to operate.